


Snow, Stress, and Confess

by erenjaegerselbow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, angst if you squint, you are anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegerselbow/pseuds/erenjaegerselbow
Summary: You had been particularly anxious because of school and your best friend Eren does everything in his power to lift you uporYou and Eren have feelings for each other and sort it out while getting snowed on.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a one-shot in a while, but I just finished season 3 of Attack on Titan and I can't help myself when my lovely Eren exists :,,)

It had been a long day. 

Tremendously long, tiring, and overbearing.

You were emotionally and physically exhausted from your classes that week, as a junior in high school and inching closer and closer to midterms as the winter bore on, cold and harsh.

You were a good student, of course, but sometimes you couldn’t help but feel lost in a sea of work and expectations placed on you by your parents and teachers. You were grateful for your friends, however, for getting you through your anxious spells and loss of motivation. 

You loved your friend group dearly-- Armin, ever so sweet to you; Sasha, upbeat and always up for anything; Connie, a hilarious kid always itching to make you laugh; Jean, although kind of an arrogant jerk, still surprisingly sweet to you as much as he could be; Mikasa, whose presence alone calmed you down; and, of course, your best friend: Eren Jeager. 

You and Eren had been friends since the start of your high school years. He was a grade above you, having introduced you to the school as a freshman starting anew, as you had moved from a different state and had no friends. As a 14-year-old girl, you immediately started crushing on Eren, as scrawny and immature as he was at 15. Now eighteen years old, he had greatly matured, growing another 6 inches, a long shag of hair, and a six-pack as well. You always held a soft spot in your heart for him regardless of the few boyfriends that you had over the years, and at this point in your life-- boyfriend-less, may I add-- the attraction was back in full force.

The day had started normal as per usual, but you had begun feeling the end-of-week strain on you by second period. Lunch crawled closer and you gathered with your friends at your usual table at the back of the caf.

“Ugh. I can’t. This sucks,” you breathed out as you plopped down in between Eren and Sasha, head falling to the cold lunch table. Jean snickered at your dejected form, earning a glare from Eren. 

“(Y/N), I told you to stop overworking yourself this quarter! Your grades are fiiiine,” Armin spoke. He reached across the table to lay his hand on top of yours and you smiled weakly at him, appreciating your friend’s sympathy towards your lacking energy. Eren tugged you into his side suddenly.

“You know what, (Y/N)? I’m gonna go buy you a latte. You like caramel and light whip, right?” You started to protest in response, saying how you didn’t need him to buy you anything, but he stood up, shushing you. “Don’t answer that. I know you well enough to see when you need a pick-me-up, so sit down and let me do this for you, ok?” You couldn’t argue with Eren. He was always too stubborn, too charitable for your own good. That’s one of the things you liked so much about him, how his eyes were always ablaze with passion, whether that be for helping others or pushing himself to be better at whatever he was doing. 

As he left, the gaze of all of your friends fell on you, a sly smile creeping up on a certain horse-faced boy.

“(Y/N) dear, what was that whole display, hm?” he announced. Sasha and Connie smiled at each other deviously looking back at you and wiggling their eyebrows. Everyone at the table was hyper-aware of the feelings you and Eren had for each other, but unfortunately, neither you nor he could get it through your heads that the other felt the same. Of course, there _had_ been moments where you suspected, but you just couldn’t imagine someone as amazing as him falling for someone like you. 

Little did you know he shared the same opinion. 

Mikasa and Armin had their eyebrows raised in anticipation as well, and you shrunk away from the strong gazes of your friends.

“Guys, seriously, it’s nothing. Eren just noticed I was tired, is all. He’s my friend; wouldn’t you all do the same?” They all looked at each other, voicing resounding ‘no’s and ‘not really’s in response. You glared at them, avoiding the obvious as Eren strutted his way back to his seat, steaming coffee drink in hand. You started to reach for it but he snatched his hand back, taking a long sip first and getting whipped cream all over his top lip.

“You gotta at least let me have a _sip._ It’s my money, after all.” You sighed in defeat before grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth quickly, muttering ‘idiot’ under your breath. You didn’t notice the light blush spread on his cheeks as he laughed, completely unaware of the dumbfounded group of eyes watching the two of you interact so domestically. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The day dragged on and finally ended, and you left the school building nearly keeling over from the back pain your backpack was causing you. 

It was Friday, but you had so many tests coming up the next week that you couldn’t even spend the evening with your friends, playing in the now-falling snow. You groaned heavily as you realized that you had to drive home now, a 20-minute drive that you normally enjoyed however not this time regarding your lack of company and swirling thoughts of school and stress. 

You made your way over to your car, hauling your backpack into the backseat as you hauled yourself in the front. You took a deep, shaky breath, trying to settle your rising nerves as you put the keys in the ignition, firing up the car. Your day had been terrible apart from the 50 minutes you spent with your friends at lunch.

Unfortunately, this small occurrence in the day was not enough to keep you uplifted, for not even 5 minutes into the drive home you noticed your breathing speeding up, hands shaking every so slightly. 

Your mind was clouded over with looming thoughts of work, tests, and judgment, stopping you from being able to focus on the road. You realized that you would not be able to get home at this state, and you pulled over onto a side street, empty as the snow continued to pile. You quickly turned off the car and curled into a ball in your seat, rocking back and forth in a now-escalating panic. Your breathing turned ragged, and salty tears began to spill down your face, collecting at your chin and falling into your lap. You sobbed loudly, curling your hands into fists over and over again to regain some feeling, if possible. 

You were having a panic attack.

This much was obvious.

Normally, your mom or dad would be there to coax you through it, but they were currently across the state visiting sick relatives. You were by yourself.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

You noticed your phone, lying cold and off in the passenger seat, and shakily picked it up. 

“F-fuck, where is h-his number,” you mumbled to yourself, teary-eyed and straining against your dry throat. You saw Eren’s contact suddenly, finally pressing the call button after a few attempts. He picked up after the first ring.

“Hello? (Y/N)?” His bright voice echoed through the speaker, causing you to regain enough composure to respond. 

“Uh… hi, uh, Eren. Um... I- I need help. I’m, u-uh, not feeling g-great,” you voiced, pausing to take in another shallow breath. You heard shuffling in the speaker as he stood up (you assumed). 

“Oh god, (Y/N), are you ok? Wait, don’t answer that, of course you aren’t. Where are you? I’m coming right now. Just stay where you are, ok?” He sounded frantic, the sound of his keys jingling as he walked briskly towards the door was heard through the phone. You told him the street you were on and hung up, trying to save your breath. Not even 5 minutes passed before you heard pounding footsteps halting beside your car, and you didn’t bother looking up from your balled-up position to know that it was Eren. 

You had left your car unlocked, so he pulled open the car door quickly and sat down in the passenger seat next to you. 

“(Y/N) I’m here. What’s going on? Do you want to talk about it?” He seemed uncharacteristically nervous, extremely hesitant to touch you in fear of you feeling worse. You looked up at him with one eye, red and puffy from crying. His teal eyes widened in worry and fear.

“H-hi Eren. Thanks for coming… Sorry I made you. I-I’m, uh, having a, uh, p-panic attack,” you spoke, quietly, voice wavering. His hand made a beeline for your arm, and you flinched from the contact. He immediately retreated.

“Shit, I’m sorry (Y/N). And never apologize for feeling anxious. You can always, _always,_ call or text me when you aren’t feeling well. I will drop everything to come be with you, okay?” He sounded so sincere. You let yourself unravel a little, shaking violently now with new tears streaming down your face. 

Eren didn’t know what to do. Here was his best friend, so vulnerable in front of him, feeling awful, and he had no idea what to do. He felt terrible. You took notice.

“E-eren…”

“Yes, love?”

“C-can you... er, can I… s-sit on your lap?” The brunette boy’s eyes widened in surprise, but he did not let his heart linger on your statement for long, as he nodded curtly and let your shaking form crawl over to him with his guidance. You straddled his waist and collapsed into his chest, arms falling slack by your sides. His arms went around your back, not tight enough to constrict you but enough to keep you secure. Heaving sobs escaped your mouth as he ran his hand lightly up and down your back, trying to help you calm down in any way.

“Listen to my heartbeat, ok (Y/N)? Just listen and breathe with my heart,” Eren said, breathing deeply to guide you. He started to run his hand down your hair, petting it, almost. 

As you lay on and breathed with Eren, you noticed your shakiness subsiding. Your breathing was steadying out, with your best friend’s breathing exercise that he had been coaxing you through for the last 5 minutes (“In for 4, hold for 5, out for 7”). 

At last, you felt (mostly) better. 

You finally found enough strength in you to look up at Eren from your position, face still tear-streaked and blotchy. He smiled softly down at you brushing a few sweaty strands of hair away from your forehead.

“H-how did you get here so fast, anyway?” you asked timidly, voice slowly coming back to you. He laughed bitterly. 

“Lucky for you my house is two streets over. I just ran, since getting into my car would take more time." You just whispered ‘oh’ and let your head fall back down on his chest. The taller boy had other plans, though, and he opened the door and shifted you off of him. Your eyes widened. 

“Where are you going?” You certainly didn’t want him to leave quite yet.

“Don’t worry, angel. I don’t think you’re ready to drive home just yet, so I’m gonna drive you. Is that okay?” The corners of your lips turned up at the proposition and Eren’s use of the nickname. He took that as a yes and got in the driver’s seat, grabbing your keys from the cupholder and starting the car. He gave you another glance, relaxing once he saw your shakiness gone and breathing steady. 

He grabbed your hand gently, leaving it to rest in his as he drove the remaining 10 minutes back to your house, the sky already darkening and snow piling higher and higher as the afternoon went on.

You glanced at him as he drove.

_I’m falling deeper and deeper with everything he does for me, huh?_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Before you knew it, you were home. 

The drive had been silent, yet comfortable. You and Eren knew when to power down and enjoy each other’s company quietly.

The car came to a stop in your driveway and you got you slowly, making sure your legs wouldn’t give way or anything. You looked into the window to give Eren your gratitude, but he wasn’t there. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion before you felt a tap on your shoulder.

“Hey, do you mind if I hang around a little longer? Just wanna make sure you’re doing okay,” he said, granting you a lopsided smile. One spread across your cheeks as well, and you nodded and walked up the now-slippery steps to your house. 

It was cold inside, as you hadn’t turned on the heat that morning when you left for school (stupidly). The two of you took off your snow-covered boots and stepped in, you immediately pouncing on the couch and grabbing a blanket to wrap yourself in. Your best friend strode into the kitchen, heating some water when he got there. You turned, checking to see what he was doing.

“I’m gonna make us a couple of hot chocolates, (Y/N). Could ya pick a movie or something for us to watch in the meantime?” He grinned toothily at you, and you in turn threw a pillow at his chest.

“Stop going out of your way to do stuff for me! I told you, I’m fine. Just sit, Eren!” you exclaimed. He picked up the pillow, not moving from his spot in the kitchen, and hauled it at you, knocking it into your face harder than you had thrown. 

“Ey, if I wanna do something nice I’m gonna do something nice. You know you can’t stop me.” He gave you a stern look and you sighed. Of _course_ you couldn’t stop him. Eren was just too persistent. After you quickly picked your movie for the evening-- The Polar Express, a classic winter favorite in preparation for the holidays-- you proceeded to stare at Eren’s back. You admired his shaggy and messy mop of hair, ending low at his neck and curling slightly at the bottom. Your gaze traced his toned arms, tanned and gorgeous, muscles rolling as he put the toppings in both of your hot chocolates. Your eyes rested on his butt for a second before he turned around, almost catching you. Flustered and face red, you turned towards the TV, the blanket pulled up to your nose.

“Here you go, (Y/N). With marshmallows and whip, just how you like it,” the boy said as he passed down your drink, plopping down right beside you on the couch. You told him ‘thanks’ and sunk into the cushy comfort of the couch, licking some whip off the top of the drink and sighing in content. You certainly felt eons better than you did earlier. 

“Eren, thank you again for helping me out earlier. I hope I didn’t scare you. I don’t wanna, like, be a burden or anything, but I supremely appreciate it.” You had turned your head to face him and his eyes were gentle, gleaming with something you couldn’t quite place. 

_Was it… admiration?_

“Don’t even worry about it. I’m your best friend! We’ve gotta be there for each other no matter what. What are friends for?” Right. So maybe not admiration. 

Your stomach sunk at his words. You could never quite figure out if your crush felt the same for you, and this whole day had been a mess of contradictions. You didn’t let yourself dwell on this fact for long, though, in fear of falling into another hole of panic that you didn’t need on your consciousness at the moment. Besides, Eren had pressed play and the movie was starting. Might as well have a relaxing evening. 

Halfway through, you took notice of your drowsiness, and so, it seemed, had Eren. 

His eyes were blinking quickly to fight sleep, but he wanted to stay awake for you. He had mentally cursed himself for his pathetic friend-zoning earlier and wanted nothing more than to wrap you in his arms and kiss you all over. He did not, however, because of his nagging fear that his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated. 

He felt a head on his lap, suddenly, interrupting his sleepy, flitting thoughts. You had fallen asleep on him. His face heated, flushing at the sudden contact. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, but he was exhausted and thought what better than to take a nap with you?

He snuck his arms under yours slowly, pulling you on top of him as he lied down on his back on the couch. Your bodies were intertwined, comfortable warmth radiating from the both of you as his half-lidded turquoise eyes fluttered closed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up, groggily looking around at your surroundings.

The TV was dark, and so was the sky outside, only illuminated by the streetlights spattering the block. Delicate snow twinkled under the spotlights, floating gently to then fall to the ground. You checked your phone next to the couch.

8:37? How the hell did you sleep that long? 

You didn’t have time to collect yourself, though, as you felt a rustling from beneath you. You looked down, noticing a now-awake Eren Jaeger peering at you, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Oh, hi (Y/N). You fell asleep and I was feeling pretty tired so I thought we would both be more comfortable in this position.” You looked around, taking in your legs on either side of him and his arms loosely wrapped around your lower back. You blushed. “What time is it anyway?” 

You showed him the phone and his eyes widened. He muttered a curse under his breath and reluctantly raised you off of him. 

“I’ve gotta get home. My parents probably made dinner and I didn’t text them that I was still here, so maybe I’ll still make it on-” he trailed off, looking out the window. “-time…” 

There was a foot of snow on the ground, powdering every surface in sight. The pavement was, at this point, slick with wet snow and the beginnings of ice, making it impossible to drive on.

Also, Eren didn’t have a car with him. 

“Uh, fuck. I can’t get home,” he said, turning to you in distress. You were still on the couch, sitting now. A sudden surge of confidence decided to shoot through you, then.

“Why don’t you just sleepover? I know you’ve only slept here with the rest of our friend group before but it doesn’t look like the snow is gonna let up any time soon. You can take my bed if you want to. I’ll just sleep in my parent’s room.” _Or we can sleep together,_ you thought, but quickly rid your head from those far-fetched ideas. 

Eren nodded hesitantly, reaching for his phone to text his parents that he would be staying the night. You stood up in the meantime, stretching out your aching limbs. Your friend was comfy, but still built like some kind of war hero, so sleeping on him did hurt a little. You walked over to him, a proposition in mind.

“Hey, Eren, I have an idea,” he hummed in response. “Why don’t we take a walk? The snow is barely falling now and it’s really beautiful outside. I thought a nice stroll would be a pleasant end to the evening.” 

“I like the way your mind works, (Y/N),” he said as he poked your head. “I’ll grab my coat and we can go. Some fresh air definitely would be nice.” 

After putting on some warmer clothes, the two of you stepped outside, fresh yet brisk air hitting your cheeks as soon as your face was out the door. You shivered instinctively, and Eren quirked a brow.  
“This cold already? We just came outside! C’mon (Y/N), bear a little frostbite.” His grin stretched wide, pearly whites shining in all their glory as he made fun of you. Pink rose to your cheeks out of coldness and embarrassment. You covered the lower half of your face with your scarf and tugged Eren along, walking quickly. 

You and your crush made small talk, laughing at some jokes here and there before you fell into the topic of relationships.

“God, I can’t believe it’s already been 4 months since Derek broke up with me,” you said, sighing in remembrance of your asshole ex. Eren visibly tensed upon hearing that name, knowing how much he hurt you during your relationship.

“Well, Derek sucked. You deserve infinitely better than him, anyway,” you smiled brightly at his reaction. “My **best friend** doesn’t deserve any less than a 10.” And there it was. That tragic friend-zoning. Angered slowly bubbled to the surface of your throat and you turned sharply, not being able to contain yourself any longer. 

“Jesus Christ, Eren! Why can’t your thick head grasp at the fact that I’ve liked you for years?” you cried, staring up at him with wild eyes full of frustration and emotion. 

The streetlamp glowed with yellow light above you and Eren, who stood facing you in shock. The tension behind your words was thick, eyes now glossy with the fear of rejection. You took in a shaky breath.

“Eren… I’ve liked you since I was a freshman. I feel so fucking stupid for liking you all these years and never saying anything about it, but I thought for the longest time that you thought of me like your little sister or something. I dunno, maybe I’m overthinking things but I thought maybe you felt the same too,” you peered up at him again, shrinking back. He wasn’t saying anything. “So can you, like, say something? I’m spilling my guts here and have no idea what you’re thinking.” After a few seconds of silence, you buried your face in your hands. _This is just fantastic. I tell my crush I like him after 3 years and this is what I get. Absolutely nothing._

You heard footsteps approaching you, and your hands were pried off of your face. There stood Eren, gripping your wrists, leaning down with his face a foot from yours. His eyes were ablaze. This time you could distinguish what you hadn’t been able to earlier.

Admiration. Desire. _Attraction._

“You’re fantastic, (Y/N). I thought _I_ was the strong-willed one but you confessed when I couldn’t find the courage to. Of _course_ I feel the same about you. All I’ve wanted for the past few years was _you.”_ And with that, he leaned down, capturing your parted lips with his, gripping his icy hands around your equally cold face.

It was a feathery light touch at first, your lips quickly warming in the presence of his. Your eyes closed, arms winding their way around the boy’s neck. Eren pressed his body closer to yours, hands moving down to wrap around your waist, tugging you to him. Your head was overwhelmed with his scent, legs heavy, and weighing you down. You craved his touch; every millisecond felt like an eternity. 

The liplock grew more passionate as Eren’s tongue found itself pushing into your mouth, dancing with your own. You let out a sound like a mix of a moan and a sigh, savoring the moments you spent with him there, under the shallow light of the streetlamp.

At last, the two of you pulled away, foreheads touching and bodies still molded together. You panted, looking up at Eren through your eyelashes. He stared back down, letting a smile ghost over his swollen lips. He spoke.

“God, you’re amazing. (Y/N), I have to keep doing that with you. Which is why I’m asking if you’ll go out with me.” Your best friend/now boyfriend (sort of) shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other, his signature lopsided grin ever-present on his face as he awaited your response.

“Of course I will, Eren. That shouldn’t even be a question.” You raised your head to his again and pecked his lips, smiling into the kiss. 

The two of you walked back to your house, cold hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. As the snowflakes fell gracefully and the night went on, all the stress you had felt dissipated with every affectionate touch you shared with Eren. You ended up falling asleep holding each other close, sharing a bed. 

You felt secure.

You felt _safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of part 2! I think I'm gonna make a bonus chapter (small part 3) to bring the friend group back for a sec. Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part! It's kind of like a bonus more than an actual part. It's basically purely fluff :)) Hope y'all enjoy!

It was New Year’s Eve. 

You and Eren had been dating for a blissful three weeks at this point, drinking in every second spent together. 

He had energized you enough to ace your midterms the week after the both of you confessed, with his fiery spirit and determination fueling you to study hard and do well. He was pushy, but for that you were grateful because with how your grades were looking, you were on the right track for the rest of the year.

Your winter break had been mostly uneventful, hanging out with Eren and your friends-- who weren’t too surprised that the two of you had gotten together-- and making college lists and whatnot. But it had been the best break you had had in a long while, all because of your boyfriend.

As you applied the last bit of mascara to your lashes in the main hall of your house, you eyed yourself up and down in the mirror. You glanced over the too-short-for-comfort dress that Sasha had forcefully put you in. It was a cocktail dress; tightly hugging things you didn't think you really had and you thought it made your legs look like jumbo pencils. Thin straps and a low cut back made it all-the-more noticeable, and even though you felt a little insecure, you shook off your inhibitions with the last of your pregame shots: Fireball. 

Sasha sauntered in as you shuddered from the taste, (you were never too fond of the cinnamon flavoring of Fireball) soon followed by two of your other friends who were not in your direct friend group: Historia and Ymir. They looked fantastic, with equally short dresses and hair done up in various styles. Sasha was nursing a hard seltzer, already pretty drunk, and Historia was glowing with a smile, cheeks red and joyous. Ymir was as stoic as always, yet her eyes were glinting happily as Historia leaned into her drunkenly. She was the driver for your party this evening, considering she wasn’t too fond of alcohol and was to be smoking later in the evening.

You all wandered outside and stepped into your car, driving off in the direction of Eren and Mikasa’s house. 

The house was pretty decked out from previous Christmas decorations not having been taken off, and you felt the festiveness of the glowing lights warm you to the core. You were always a fan of the holiday season. You saw quite a few cars parked already, knowing you four were showing up fashionably late, as to be expected with Sasha in tow. 

You stepped to the front door, ringing the doorbell. The door flung open, revealing none other than Eren Jaeger himself. 

Drinking a Jagermeister.

Ha ha. 

He nearly spit it out once he saw you, legs and all, on his front doorstep. You snickered as he regained his composure, still a little wide-eyed and blushy. 

“I, uh, hey (Y/N). You look… I mean… Jesus… You look fantastic.” You realized this is the first time you had been this dressy in front of him and smirked in your head. All your previous insecurities left your mind as you noticed the way he looked at you longingly. 

As you stood around like lovesick puppies, Ymir took it upon herself to barge past Eren, knocking his glass to the floor, and signaled her grand entrance with an unceremonious “we are here, bitches.” 

You cleaned the glass shards off the floor as Eren seethed at her, cooling down once you brushed your hand up and down his arm in comfort. You glanced around to gain intel on who was here, seeing your friend group, your party, and some other classmates of yours: Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Thomas, Mina, and Marco. There were also four people who you did not know, but you noticed that one of them bore a resemblance to Mikasa. 

Grisha and Carla were out, so the party was being “supervised” by Mikasa’s college-age cousin Levi (the one who looked like her) and his group of friends, who you came to know as Hanji, Erwin, and Mike. 

The term supervise is used loosely here. 

Hanji was the one who gave you all weed. 

And then smoked a hookah.

And then passed out.

You didn’t see the four of them for the rest of the night, and you didn’t care much.

You had given up on drinking, opting instead for Hanji’s high-grade weed that she must have gotten from a dispensary. Eren had a nice patio outside his home where you, him, Ymir, Annie, and Armin sat, packing bowls and rolling joints. 

Ymir had been nice enough to let you and Eren borrow one of her bowls to share, and she and Annie were engrossed in their own conversation while they took hit after hit, barely phased at all. You were on your way to being crossed, and Eren was decently high from the looks of it. He had taught Armin how to properly smoke a joint-- bless Armin’s pure soul-- and he was sitting dazed, clapped out of his mind.

“Hey (Y/N), can I try something with you?” Eren asked, sliding his lighter from hand to hand. You nodded questioningly. He lit the herb, took a long inhale, then put the bowl down and reached his hand towards your face, caressing it. You leaned into his touch, fluttering your eyes closed. You suddenly felt him brush his thumb over your lower lip, prying it open ever so gently, and felt his face shift closer to yours.

The smoke entered your mouth as he kissed you lightly and you inhaled, head dreamily up in the clouds. 

_ That was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me. _

Armin, still clapped, gazed at the two of you longingly, suddenly bursting into tears and incoherently sputtering about being lonely or something along those lines. Annie and Ymir noticed, rolling their eyes simultaneously, but they decided to drag Armin back inside the house to calm him down a little. His first high was not going so great. You and your boyfriend watched humorously as the three left, choosing to stay outside instead. 

It was cold, and as cliche as it was, snow began to fall. Eren pulled you onto his lap so you were sitting sideways on his legs, arms loose around his shoulders. He pulled a blanket over both your bodies, warming you up. As you glanced around you at the lovely atmosphere of winter chill and falling snow, Eren kissed you lightly on the neck, lips slowly travelling downwards. You sighed pleasantly and shifted slightly, drawing a hiss out of your boyfriend once you had realized where you had shifted over. 

“My bad, my bad. But we can’t really do that right now, Eren,” you said sheepishly. He pouted, opting to kiss your lips instead. 

“This has been the best three weeks of my life, (Y/N). I’m serious. I’m so glad I can finally spend New Year’s with you as my girlfriend instead of wishing for it every year.” Eren grinned into your lips, pulling you tighter to him by the waist. Suddenly, you heard the crowd inside start counting down from 10.

“Oh, looks like it’s almost New Year’s.”

“Looks like it.”

You heard the voices grow in fervor inside. _6…!_ _5…! 4…!_

You swung a leg over Eren’s middle, now straddling his lap. Looping your arms around his shoulders and into his hair, you tugged his face towards yours. 

_ 3…! 2…! 1…! HAPPY NEW YEAR! _

You kissed him deeply. 

“Happy New Year, Eren.”

“Happy New Year, love.”

  
  



End file.
